Paranormal Premises R
Prologue In this new edition of Paranormal Premises you will find many twists and turns some that are just overwhelming. Some people are asking what does the R stand for well I'll tell you. The R stands for "Re imagined" Paranormal Premises has been re imagined completely. In this edition It takes place same school same year same time except the fact that "Randy" the protagonist of Paranormal Premises doesn't exist in this universe. Instead a new story, a new origin was born and to be unfolded.. September 1st Wed 2010 School is so confusing... ugh. Our teacher gives us the dumbest work ever! She is making write a Journal for the first semester of school and it's going to count as 40% of our grade! I don't understand school anymore but you know I guess I'll give it a shot! When I leave this school I'll be looking back to this journal and Ill just sigh and say memories~. So... overall I guess this isn't too bad. Why do we have to do this #StupidAF September 1st Wed 2010 Middle school is so boring... I still don't understand the point of this journal if the teacher isn't going to read it!!! So much for a grade, Well I could choose to BS it *Sigh* :P. My first period class (aka retarded English) has the most socially awkward people ever, its like trying to make friends with the ghosts from Mario. After struggling to make friends I talked to this really nice girl! Her name is Nalina! She is a little awkward but I can tell we will become besties! Today in English we couldn't stop laughing about how the teacher wasn't wearing a bra today XD lol She doesn't have much personality... maybe she is just a little shy around me. September 3rd Fri 2010 Today is the first Friday of my journal~! I can finally relax. She said we only had to write on weekdays. She also said we can write in our journals on weekends for extra credit. Lately I've been thinking that it's fun to write in these journals and plus we only have to write a paragraph or two a day so I guess It wouldn't hurt to write a little more and plus Ill get extra credit! Ah, the benefits of simple stuff. ;) September 13th Mon 2010 It's been awhile but me and Nalina haven't been talking much... As a friend I really want to make an effort as a friend too! Sometimes it's hard to start a conversation during a long, tiring, and boring day... I'm going to ask her if she wants to hang out this weekend! I heard she isn't really an outgoing person so I it's my job to change that! This Is our conversation after Lunch "Hey Nalina! Hows everything going!" "Uhm... I have a lot of homework... what about-" "Hey! are you free this weekend?" "I don't know I'll have to ask my parents..." "Oh okay! It'd be nice to hangout so tell me if they say yes or message me on Facebook!" "Oh... Okay..I'll see you in Math okay" "Sure!" Nalina seems pretty uneasy today I hope she is fine. I was walking to Math after lunch and I bumped into this girl and accidentally knocked all her stuff down. She seems really kind so I helped her with her wreck of books. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to knock all of your stuff down!" "Oh, It's fine! I was just being a klutz that's all!" "So were are you headed too?" "I'm headed to math!" "Really! What teacher?" "Mrs. B's math" "Oh my god! I never saw you in our class are you new?" "I guess, Mrs. B is my mom and we moved here not to long ago." "Oh! I didn't know she was a new teacher here! Well do you wanna walk together?" "Sure! My name is Kat!" "I'm Elle! Nice to meet you! I'm making more friends by the day! Kat is really nice! I hope Nalina can be her friend too! we all are going to be 3bffs! Maybe I should ask Kat if she wants to have a sleepover with me and Nalina! It'll all be fun with a capital "F"! September 15th Thur 2010 It's been tough this week... Kat hasn't been here all week and I can't ask her about the sleepover I hope she's fine, Nalina's parents were okay with it and offered to sleep at Nalina's house but I wanted to be nice and invite them to my house! I didn't realize till today but... Kat doesn't have a last name, it's just Kat B. I wonder why don't they tell people about their last name I think it's really odd. I'm guessing her parents don't want people to know their last name... That is very strange like whats wrong with a last name? how bad can it be? September 16th Fri 2010 I feel like my journal has a piece of me like it's apart of my soul. I love to write... and this journal helps me with my obsession...Im going to write in it no matter what. ughh.....same day different people... Nalina is here with me boringly but tonight will be fun!... I don't even know if Kat will even be here today she didn't show up at breakfast or lunch... I really want us to have a friendship bonding time just the three of us. Nalina could make friends and Kat will feel more welcomed since she is new to the area! Hopefully they will like each other too! It would be awkward to have 2 best friends who hate each other right? AFTERSCHOOL So tonight Nalina is coming over at 5pm so we can start things early! it's currently 4:20.. Ugh I can't wait... this journal is a little strange and unusual so I'll document the time too! Anticipation kills me! 4:30 I'm currently blasting music and baking some goods to make Nalina feel welcome and comfortable when she walks in! I wonder what music does Nalina like~ Currently I'm finishing the mini Cheesecake cupcakes that I had to freeze/cool overnight, I made them with straw berries and chocolate mixture, I hope she likes them ^__^. 5:07 I have that feeling I'm a stalker friend... it's past five and she isn't here yet ughh... The cheesecakes are lonely and ready to eat, and plus I bough a Korean horror movie from F.Y.E. called Gosa 2 or Death Bell 2! I heard it's really good from my Asian fanatic friends so I decided to give it a shot! 5:26 Nalina finally comes up into the driveway in this gigantic freaking car! Finally we can hang out I'm so happy she is here I thought she wouldn't make it! I comfortably greeted her and showed her around the house! My parents left for some party in the city they said they'd be back tomorrow morning but they left a note on the fridge saying they're going to be gone for the whole week to see distant relatives o.O they could've taken me but at least it's major bonding time for friendship!!! 7:48 For awhile I talked to Nalina about Kat and wanted to see if Nalina was comfortable meeting someone new and she seemed so enthusiastic! I just want to say "What did you do to Nalina!" She's so loose today, school must make her the socially awkward "Hey Nalina!" "Yeah, what is it?" "Kat just got on Facebook. Do you wanna see if she can come over?" "Sure!" "Let's see does this sound good?" "What" "I'm sending this to Kat. Hey Kat I know It's a little late but do you wanna come over and have a sleepover with me and my friend Nalina?" "Yeah Okay It sounds good" 8:12 She responded "Sure! I'd love to come over where do you live?" "I live right across the street from Walmart" I typed back "Okay! I'll be over in a few!" She signed off before I could message her my real address... I hope she gets here safe.... Nalina is somewhat unenthusiastic as she was when we first talked about it now the Awkward barrier is activated ugh! I hope she'll be able to talk to her at least! 8:25 Nalina starts talking to me about how her grandma was a spiritualist and one day she stayed over at a haunted mansion to channel the spirits and then she went missing then next day. Nalina is an interesting person but I get the feeling there is something about her I don't want to know... Nalina heads the bathroom upstairs, the bathroom downstairs seems to have stopped working a little odd I guess.... we got it repaired the other day I guess we'll have to call in another repair. 8:32 Nalina isn't done yet but the door bell rings! Oh It must be Kat! I walk up to the door looking through the small glass opening but... I don't see anybody out the door but who would've rung it? I'll just open the door to check. I open the door to this uninviting cold breeze to walk through. It's like in the middle of September... why is it so cold? I walk out a little and the street is completely empty, like a ghost town... I squint a little bit... I think I see someone! I see somebody running I think it's a girl she's running like fire. I think that's Kat! I yell out "HEY KAT!!". It waves its hand! It's Kat! Yay at least she made it for the sleepover! Now time for her to meet Nalina! She rushes into the door breathing heavily like she completely ran here. "Oh god! are you okay Kat? do you need some water?" "I'm fine... I'm just happy I got away" "Got away from what" "I-" Nalina walks downstairs "Hey! That must be Kat! Hey Kat I'm Nalina nice to meet you!" "Oh... Nice to meet you Nalina!" What was she going to tell me? It seems important and frightening... I don't know I'll just brush it off and we can talk about it later I guess. "Hey Kat if you want some I made some mini cheesecupcakes!" "Oh thanks but I'm fine thanks for the offer!" "No problem at all!" I face Nalina "Hey Nalina do you want some you didn't have one since you got here" "Oh don't worry about me I'm completely fine!" 9:32 "Hey guys I bought this really cool movie called Death Bell 2 it just came out this year! Do you want to watch it in my room?" "Yeah sure..." "Okay!" "So... whats this movie about?" Kat asks "It's about these teachers who lock up high school students in a school and torture them by their grades!" "That sounds pretty good!" Nalina says "Interesting! I can't wait" Kat says "Hey guys what if that really happened in real life at our school?" "I don't know I guess I would be rebellious and try to escape" Kat replies "I don't know... let's just not hope for it" Nalina says "It's just a movie Nalina~ and plus wouldn't that be cool Kat?" "Yeah! It would!" after the conversation we headed upstairs to my room to watch the movie. 10:40 We are halfway through the movie.... Nalina and Kat fell asleep already. It's so chilly tonight.... I'm gonna try to sleep but I keep thinking about something... I don't know what it is... I look at the window that's all fogged up and wipe the glass... I look down at the street and.... I think I see somebody...I see somebody just standing in the driveway It's a dark figure... but I'm just so sleepy.... I plop onto my bed and instantly fall asleep. The Dream It's so foggy... I can't see anything... I keep walking down this path and all I see is fog. I hear somebody's footsteps yet I don't see anything... Finally... I see a house in the distant... it looks so big... like a mansion... I want to walk in but... there is something about the house that tells me to go away. I have my hand on the door knob... I so hesitant whether or not to open it but something drives me to.... open it. I turn it slowly... opening it little by little.... I peek in through the little crack... and I see a girl! My age... she looks exactly like me! I walk in all the way. I follow her... she has pale skin and long dark hair... She stops in front of this gigantic window... she's turning around slowly. Even though this is a dream I feel like my heart is pounding so hard... there is a.... there is blood! running down her left eye! Thunder shocks the window and it bursts! I try to run away! I burst through the front door but... There are hallways everywhere! I don't know which way to go but I keep running at full force! I see a door! I grab onto the handle but she grabs my hand! I'm frozen in place... She puts her mouth by my ear and whispers horribly "You're apart of me...." 11:?? "Hey! Wake up! Hey please get up this is Important!!!" "Whats the matter Kat?" "We need to get out of here!!! Right now Elle!" "Why...its midnight.... were are we gonna go?" "Please listen to me! I don't want to tell Nalina it'll freak her out! I was running earlier because I snuck out of my house!!" "Why didn't you tell your parents!?" "They kept saying no... and they're going to break in!!" "How!?" "They're at the front door right now!" "How do you know?" "Look out the window!!!" I look out the window and the dark figure that I saw.... is right in front of the door! "I need to tell you something Important Elle!" "What" "Whatever happens tonight please don't say a word to anyone" "Okay" I Have this rush of horror, I don’t know what she means but with my heart racing I’ll just have to listen to her… 11:37 “Hey Nalina wake up! We are gonna go on a walk okay!” “What the hell!?... This late?” “Yes I know but we really have to go come along with us!” “Uhm… Sure… okay I’ll just get my stuff” “Okay.” I'm panicking right now! How did her parents get my address! How do they know? and how did she even get here without a GPS my house is in the middle of the neighborhood! I'm starting to get these weird chills from Kat and It's something that I can't just can't shake off normally. We walk down the stairs and I just see a dark figure standing on the other side of the door. "Kat! How are we supposed to escape!?" "I don't know do you have a back door?" "No... My dad sealed the backdoor because of constant burglars" "Do you have car keys!? A car?" "Yeah... but I don't know how to drive!" "Kat...Elle.... are you guys okay you guys seem worried about something" "No Nalina! There is somebody trying to break in the house!!" "How do you know Elle?" "Kat told me....Look over there" "Where?!" "Shh! Be quiet look... at the front door!" When Nalina saw the dark figure she almost started to cry. Her eyes were filled in pain and fear, I don't know what to do as a friend I can't comfort her in a situation like this. "ELLE! IS THERE A CAR OR WHAT!" "Yes... and there is keys..." "Okay... I know how to drive let's go" Me and Nalina numbly agree...Then we got into our old black Camry "Hey Elle! How are we going to get through the garage! without making a sound!" "I don't know.... we are just going to have to open it..." "F**k that! We'll just drive through!" "Are you serious! My parents are going to kill me!" "She will kill you before they kill you!" "Who is she! and why didn't you-" The house alarm starts to ring! The burglar alarm!!! She's in the house and Nalina is crying in so much agony... I wish this was all a dream! She starts the engine while Nalina and I rush into the car. The garage is filled with gas now! She puts the car into reverse and the car is screeching so loudly, the car moves in reverse really fast and while breaking through the garage the rear glass shatters everywhere bouncing off of Nalina's back. While the car pulls back onto the road I see the dark figure... It's really Mrs. B! She stares emptily while we race our way out of there. We are going by street and Kat can't find her way out she just keeps going in circle, I try to yell her the directions but the engine is so loud so I just point the way to go. "HEY! Kat the main road has the lights on!" "What!?" "The Lights! Keep following the lights!" "Okay Gotcha'" I look at Kat and she is full of adrenaline, I can see the fire through her eyes and the risks she is willing to take... I Look at Nalina and she is filled with tears, she is unwilling to do anything to save her life, she just sits and cries hoping for everything to go away... For me I'm in between... I wish it would go away with my helpless tears but... I also want to fight back and do something to save myself I can't just sit around and wait for the future to change itself "Shit!" "What is it Kat!?" "She's following us!" "What do you mean?" "Look behind us!" I look out what used to be the rear window... I don't see anything but pitch blackness "She can't be following us! She isn't as fast as a car!" "Elle... You don't know her... she will catch up to us in no time" "Turn off the headlights!" "But we won't be able to see the road!" "I know this neighborhood inside and out!" "Are you sure!?" "Trust me on this!" The headlights are off and you can't see anything at all! Right now we are on Billath Lane... I'll just have to navigate from here! "How are you able to see ELLE!?" "TURN LEFT!- I know this neighborhood me and my dad used to- KEEP GOING STRAIGHT!- Me and my dad rode through the neighborhood on Saturdays when I was little TURN RIGHT ON THE SECOND STREET!" "I'm sorry I didn't mention this but-" "TURN RIGHT THEN TURN LEFT IMMEDIATELY!- what was it Nalina?' "I have a pair of night vision goggles but... the battery will only last 10 minutes" "Thanks Nalina it's been a real help! Keep going forward" I put on the goggles and turn them on... I can see like 30 feet ahead of the street! "Hey! Didn't you say there was lights on the main road?" "Yeah but we're taking the shortcut, she will follow us on the main road since there are lights! TURN RIGHT!!!" "How far are we!?" "We have on more turn to make!" "Turn Left then just head straight!" "Okay!" We are on the main road were all these lights illuminate the darkened night. "Look back now you can see her!" Nalina and I start to cry when we turn around. I see Mrs. B chasing after us! She's as fast as a car! I don't know what to from here on out knowing she is actually planning to kill us! "WHERE DO WE TURN HERE!!" "Turn Left onto the Highway!!" "Okay!" The wind rushing through my hair and the tears flowing down my cheek I look back I see Mrs. B rushing on the road but a car comes and hits her! She flies rolling off the car! "She's Hit!" "That's your mom!" "No she's not... She's a monster... and she wanted to kill us.. Are you okay Nalina?" "Yes... I'm fine..." "That's nice to here! What about you Elle?" "I don't even know what to say about tonight..." "We'll talk...soon" 12:21 "Hey I don't want to scare you guys but... I the gas is almost gone" "What! How are we gonna keep going!?" "Hey guys I know a gas station nearby..." "Nalina were is it?" "Just turn on to Exit 427 and the gas station is nearby, My dad actually works there" "Really? Oh thank god... we aren't going to be stranded" 12:34 We pulled up to this isolated looking gas station... There is completely nobody there It looks like somebody just left it. Kat and I get out of the car hesitantly while Nalina gets out enthusiastically. We walk into the store and there is no sign of Nalina’s father... Nalina rushes to the back part of the store while Kat and I just walk behind her. I see someone back there! “Daddy!” “Nalina... what are you doing here this late?” “Dad... it’s a long story but... we don’t have anywhere to go! A burglar tried to break into Elle’s house during the sleepover and chased after us! The burglar got ran over... and we escaped to here! Can you drop us off at home?” “A burglar!? Did you call 911?” “No... Kat noticed somebody trying to break in and we rushed out immediately and now Elle’s parent’s car is now wrecked...” “If the car is wrecked then Uncle Viullia can fix it” “I know!” “Can you drop us off at home please...!” “Okay I was about ready to leave... Elle is there anyway to cont act to leave... Elle is there any way to contact your parents?” “I’m afraid not... they’re in the city partying...” “When will they be back?” “They left a note on the fridge saying they’re actually going to be gone for a week... but I don’t know what do my house got wrecked because we had to force the car through the garage door..” “We’ll call 911 and let them do an investigation at your house in the mean time you’re welcome to stay with Nalina!” “Okay! Thanks I really appreciate it!” “Also you and Kat can stay over... I don’t know about if your parents are okay” “Um... Can I please stay with you, Nalina, and Elle?” “Is something wrong?” “No... My parents are gone... and I had to stay with abusive parents.. can I please stay with you!” “Okay then...” September 17th 2010 Saturday 10am Yesterday... was the most hectic night of my life... I didn’t know what to think of... We had to break through the garage door then escape from my psycho killer Mrs. B....She got ran over by a car I wonder if she is still alive and going to try to kill us still. Today Nalina got a haircut! Kat and I helped her styled it in different ways~ I feel she needs a new look. Nalina’s house Is gigantic compared to my house. 11:30am “Hey…Elle…I want to talk about last night…” “Oh..sure Kat..” “Mrs. B is my mom I told you that remember?” “Yeah when we first met you told me.” “That’s just one part to it…” “What are you talking about.” “Last night… No human being can run as fast as a car… does that bother you” “Now that you say… I never seen anyone like that before” “That’s because…” “Because what?” “My mom has.. a demon inside her..” “She..has a demon inside her?!” “Yes… and whenever she gets mad the demon takes over her body” “She got ran over is she-“ “Yes she is still alive…” “When we go back to school on Monday she won’t remember you” “How come?” “She only has memories if she is herself” “I’m just worried… Like what if she tries to kill us again” “She will… but that one be for awhile…” “How long is awhile? “I don’t know….” September 18th 2010 Sunday I went back to my house today with the police. They said that they will have the house occupied for awhile so they can gather evidence and fingerprints… Also Nalina’s dad payed for repairs for keeping her daughter safe, he couldn’t be thankful enough of the crazy things we did. I find it odd… my parents haven’t come back home yet… I hope they’re okay it really worries me sometimes. Nalina, Kat, and I decided to work on some work for school. We wanted to brush off what happened on Friday and it seems to be working out well with us. If Kat told Nalina about the truth behind what happened Friday she would’ve been restless about it. I need to avoid making any contact with Mrs. B when I get back to school. September 19th 2010 Monday 7:40 Today was the first day leaving Nalina's comforting home. Nalina's dad offered to drop us off at school and get some Dunkin' Donuts. I sometimes wished I had understanding parents like Nalina's dad. If I were to break through the garage of somebody's house my parents would give a lecture for a year... He was so kind unlike my parents. After the incidents that have occurred I want to record every period of the day for any activity. 1st Period English Kat got her schedule changed around so she would be able to have the same classes as Nalina and I. It's a bit funner in English now! Nalina, Kat, and I are always paired in groups now so we always have bonding time even in school! Most people wanted to befriend Kat but she is just accustomed to Nalina and I. 2nd Period P.E. I hate P.E. It's such an annoying class. The coaches treat you like you're in the Olympics, while clearly this is just a normal low budget school as usual. Nalina takes karate so she doesn't need to be in P.E. while Kat and I are stuck with the rest of the struggling kids of this school. 3rd Period Art Nalina isn't the best drawer and I have to say the same as myself but Kat is an amazing drawer! We were all supposed to draw a tree that shows emotion. My tree just was decaying, Nalina's tree showed happiness with a sun over it and Kat's tree looked like one of those beautiful tree's that you see in Asia! She drew a cherry blossom tree with a cool blue breeze flowing through and the petals softly falling. Her tree resembles true halcyon, 4th Period Biology Today we made up a name for the three of us! We call ourselves "The Trio" we are a pair of 3 that are meant to be! We had to draw a booklet for the chapter and with Nalina's and My artistic skills Kat helped us out a little. She showed us how to draw softly. With no worries, no problems, no racing heart just softly. Nalina and I took the booklet home to finish while Kat finished it early and got an "A" Lunch 11:20 In lunch we have this nice small cute table we sit at! The table can hold up to 4 members but just us three is needed. Nalina's mom packed us all amazing lunches that all smell wonderful! She made us chicken curry with Jasmine rice! I heard from Nalina that Kat went to help her out while making the food. Kat must be a great chef along with Nalina's mom. The bell rung we are in the hallways headed to 5th period.... "Hey Kat! Hey Elle! did you like my mom's curry chicken?" "Yes! It was wonderful I wish I knew how to make food like your mom!" "Hey~ I helped her a little bit in making the food!" "And I wished I could make food like Kat." "Lol~ guys so we have this new elective for 5th period right?" "Yeah I think so~ do you know were it is Elle?" "Yeah it's across the hal-" ...Oh no... before I could continue the fire alarm rang! "EVERYBODY!! Please head to the lunch room immediately! that includes 7th and 8th graders!" "What's going on! Kat! Nalina" "uhm....I'm not sure Elle." "I... don't know Elle..." We all hurried and rushed through the crowd of panicking 7th and 8th graders! We reached the lunch room once again and all the teachers and staff were there. "Everybody please sit down and be quiet! This is an emergency!" The whole room quieted down... and the announcements turned on" "Everybody... please listen to all the Adults this is an urgent warning! Right at this moment there is an intruder on campus of over 6 people carrying weapons. The school police spotted them surrounding the campus at each direction! Please as long as it takes please remain were you're at!" The room is roaring in fear as the announcement turns off. There is no possible way to calm these kids down now. Why today out of all days!? "Nalina! Elle!..... I need to tell you guys something..." "What is it?!" "Yes?' "......I'm not completely sure but.... I have this feeling that it's my mom..." "Your mom what?" "Nalina! please just listen to Kat.... we didn't want to tell you yesterday but...." "My mom is here to kill us! The burglar was Mrs. B my mom!" When Kat told Nalina I could see her emotions be pierced just by the words she said... "On Friday I snuck out of my house because my mom wouldn't let me. Then she chased me to your house Elle.... and she isn't normal! She is possessed by a demon!" 'How....is that even possible?" "I don't know....but please trust me! We need to get out of here or she'll kill us all!" "How are we going to get out of here Kat? We are stuck in this place until she kills us all!" "We just need to find a way out!" 1:30 We can't leave to the buses and the police can't track their exact location. According the school police they're on the outskirts of the school in the woods but in all directions. I don't when we will be able to leave the premises. 3:30 They're re-serving lunch for free for the kids. We all cannot leave the premises and the police thinks its too risky to attack since they are possible terrorists and could explode the school or the buses. 6:30 The school is divided by boys and girls to go fill one side of the school and the other side. It's possible we have to sleep at the school. How long are they going to be on the outskirts of the school? 7:30 They started sending groups of people to the bathroom since some girl peed herself. Nalina, Kat, Me, and 2 other girls are a team. Each team is sent at an interval. How long will this last. 9:30 The cafeteria ladies decided to try to fix something up for the kids... It's about dinner time. They are serving "Norwegian" meatballs and noodles. It's not the best tasting food but I'm somewhat thankful for feeding us especially at a time of peril and panic. "Nalina.....Elle.....I'm sorry for dragging you into this I shouldn't have snuck out of my house and not tell my mom.... now she is out to kill us!" "Kat.... it's okay.... you don't need to cry it's just what god gave us as a future nothing can change the past or the future we're all in this together as friends right Nalina?" "Elle.... you were my only friend I ever made in this school. Same with Kat you two are my only best friends of course.... I would be in this too." "That's nice to hear that you're not crying over something you can't change. I think you matured a lot Nalina" "Thanks....Elle" "Kat... it's okay you don't need to cry. We are all here.... with you right?" "I don't know anymore. I should've just died when she wanted me too!" "What?" "Mom wanted to sacrifice me to the devil... and my body would've been a puppet for some demon just like hers!" "Please don't say that.... We are here together" "I guess but I think I'm the only one who can fix it." "We will all fix it! Together!" The announcements jingle rings "Hey guys it's the announcements!" After the jingle all we hear is a long static noise that is penetrating everyone's ears in pain! You can hear a subtle voice in the background of the static." "..........You...... "Will..........All....... Die......." I look at Kat in fear. "Kat what is that.....her!?" "Yes... she is finally here." "No........One... Will........Live!!!!" All the cafeteria's lights have a surge then shut down. I can't see anything but I can hear the roar of the panicking kids screaming everywhere. All the kids are rushing in every direction I'm being pushed! "Kat! Nalina!!!!!" "I'm still here! Nalina!!! Nalina!!!!!!" Kat brings out a flash light.. and flashes it everywhere... until... We look to the ground.... Kat and I burst to tears at the horrific sight.... We see Nalina's body being trampled by all the kids... Her blood is splattered all over the ground... Kat grabs my hand and we start running.... I'm slow because I can't stop crying over Nalina's death... All the kids are rushing to the doors outside of school but Kat takes me inside furthermore into the school. We stop and we are in the middle of the dark barren halls. "Elle.....Please we need to get out of here!" "But... Nalina is dead!" "I know but please remember what you told me! Don't cry over the things you can't change! This is the future God gave us! We can't change what has already been predetermined!" "I know....but" "Let's go then!" "Hey! Do you not care about her death!" "I care! That's why I'm crying! but we are going to end up dead like her if we don't leave now! We need to head out of here! "Okay!...." The tears running down my face is endless. I feel so much agony and pain in my stomach. I don't know what to look forward anymore. We run next to the media center... "AHH!" "KAT!!!!" Kat is thrown into the media center and the doors close in on me! I can't see anything! I can hear Kat screaming in pain. I don't know what to do! there is a way into the media center around! I immediately start running across the hallways navigating my way through the darkness that lingers through. I need to head this way! I'm close to were the other door is... I stop out of breath I see somebody... "Why don't you come join me" I hear a voice that demonically echoes through the abandon halls. "Who's there!!" The lights flash back on, the immediate flash of lights blind me for a few seconds. "I said who's there!!!!" I wait... with the sound of my heart beating echoing through my body. "It's me.... you..... don't remember...." As my sight recollects.... I see....! I see! Nalina! I only see her back side! She is still alive!!! "Nalina!!!!" "Yes.... come to me....." "I thought you-" before I could rush to her she turned around... her face is disfigured and the blood from her head is raining out. "Nalina....." "Are you afraid of what you see?! AHAHAHAA!" she laughs maniacally I turn around and run to the media center. The lights all flash off and all I can hear is Nalina's demonic laughter. She's laughing at my pain.... my struggles..... There is a faint light illuminating from the media center door. With full fledged curiosity I grab onto the handle.... and open it. I walk in... the room is dark and I can't hear Nalina's laughter there is just pure silence. "Kat!!... are..... you here" "AH!! HELP ME!!!!" I hear her scream!! it's coming from the technology room! I rush over but I tripped! Something grabbed my ankle! I try to move but something is holding on to me! The media center lights flash full on! I look at my surroundings and.... and...... and!!!! Nalina is holding onto me!!! "JOIN ME!!! JUST YOU, ME, AND KAT!!!" "NO! Let go of me!" "I'm not leaving without YOU!" I scream in pain and kick Nalina's face! "I'm not going with you! You crazy bitch!" Nalina screams grabbing her face my shoe is in her last eyeball. I get up fast and run towards the technology room , I can still hear Kat's scream I slam open the door for the technology room... and to the sight that stuns me. Kat is in a position of a cross, her body is held up 5 feet of the air and her eyes are pitch black... ".....Kat...." I feel this immense pain in my back..... I turn around..... Mrs.... B...... her hand is pierced through my back.... She pulls her hand out.. I fall forth.... With my last words and the last tears in my eyes.... I look at Kat..... "Kat.... don't become a demon.... remember who you really are......" Category:Diary/Journal Category:Demon/Devil